


Never abandon you

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and J'onn are fugitaves, Alex can't sleep without J'onn, Colonel Harper is EVIL, Everyone at the DEO finds out that Alex is married to J'onn, F/M, J'onn is imprisioned, Kara asks for J'onn's forgivness, Lucy Lane beggs for forgivness, Miscarriage, They get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn is under arrest after saving Alex and stopping Supergirl. But when a Colonel Harper comes along with Lucy Lane to investigate what was "J'onn supposedly up to" Alex isn't safe. And what will happen if they find out that she's carrying J'onn's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never abandon you

“J’onn, could you…” I mumbled feeling thirsty since the night was hot and humid, I reached out to tap him. But when I felt empty sheet. It dawned on me again. J’onn was locked up at the DEO in a cell. I started to cry feeling the tears drip down my face. I couldn’t sleep anymore. 

I pulled myself up slowly feeling the constant kicking in my stomach winding me. I pulled on my DEO uniform and grabbed a packet of J’onn’s favourite biscuits. Knowing how horrible the prisoner food was. The canteen they had for the agents had barley edible food. 

As I locked my door I saw Kara come up to me.

“Alex, where are you going at this time of night?” Kara asked sleepily

“Kara, I can’t sleep. I’m going to see J’onn.” I explained I saw her eyes flicker down not meeting my eyes.

“Right, I’ll…I’ll see you later.” She stammered and I could see that she felt guilty, I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

“Kara, I think that J’onn would like to see you.” I told her

“I can’t…not after what I did to you and him.” She started to cry

“Kara look at me. This is not your fault. Don’t feel guilty. J’onn was asking for you earlier.”

“Really?” I heard the disbelief in her voice

“Yes he does want to see you Kara, he cares for you like a daughter.” I explained 

“Now come on, you’re going to come visit J’onn with me.” Before she could chicken out I grabbed her Supergirl outfit and made her get into it

We drove down to the DEO where everyone was running around like mad. I didn’t even stop to see what was going on I just marched straight towards J’onn’s cell.

“Alex? What are you doing here? It’s like the middle of the night.” I saw J’onn groggily stand up to look at me

“You know I can’t sleep well without you.” I thought of how many nights that I had been up trying to get to sleep. I was so use to having my head rest upon J’onn’s chest I didn’t feel safe without him there.

“I also brought you something, I know the food here must be terrible.” I opened the door that allowed food to go through and I his eyes light up at the prospect of real food.

“You have no idea.” 

I sighed looking at him we were so close but yet there was a wall in-between us. Literally. 

“I wish you would let me open the door so you could get out.” I sighed I had tried that when I first visited him but he himself refused to move saying that there was no point. He wasn’t going to put Alex behind bars.

“And then what, go out to all those weapons that I categorised a week ago, also they use fire as a weapon I wouldn’t last two seconds. Also even if by the slim chance I got away you would be wanted and no. I’m not going to let that happen.” He sighed

“Kara, stop hiding.” I realized that Kara was hovering outside the room

“Kara, I’m happy to see that you’re better.” J’onn commented when Kara stepped in

“Hi, J’onn.” Kara whispered looking at her feet not knowing what to say 

“How are you?” J’onn asked politely looking at me and I could see he was worried that he would hurt her, I rolled my eyes those two were acting like real wimps

“I’m better. J’onn Thank you.” She blurted out looking nervous

“For what?” He looked plain confused 

“For stopping me, thank you so much. J’onn I’m so so sorry for what I said and done to you… you shouldn’t be in here I should have…” Kara was about to go into a lot of self-hate 

“Kara, Kara. It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself. It was my decision and mine alone to save your sister and my son. None of this is your fault.” 

“But if I hadn’t…” Kara tried

“But if nothing. None of this is your fault. It’s no one’s fault. Don’t hate yourself over something that you couldn’t have stopped.” 

“But I was the reason you showed yourself.”

“No, I wouldn’t have shown myself if Alex had been in danger. But they were going to find out sooner or later that I was an alien. I’ve been here supposedly 30 years in another 10 or 20 years they would have figured out that I couldn’t be a human.” He reasoned

“No Kara this is no one’s fault. Except for mine.” Kara had tears streaming down her face spilling onto her suit making her look ridiculous. 

I walked up to the security passcode to open J’onn’s door. I swiped my ID but instead of opening J’onn’s door. It came up with ACCESSES DENIED blinking red.

“What the?” I exclaimed swiping it again

“Alex, Norton and Vasquez were in here earlier they changed the security system. It’s like the one we put on the White Martian. Only they have accesses.” 

“Why in the world would they do that?” I asked looking at Kara and J’onn in a baffle 

“Alex, I’m an obvious threat to them. I know all of the weaknesses here at the DEO. I now every protocol of by heart. I trained all off them. I know what to expect if I try to get out. In their eyes I’m the most dangerous prisoner here.” His eyes looked sad and defeated

“Alex I’m sorry, Cat Grant’s got an emergency.” With that Kara flew out

“J’onn, I was wondering do you want to talk about what to name our son?” I asked sitting beside the cell, J’onn walked over and sat down opposite me. It was the closets we could get to one another.

“Alex…” He started I knew what he was going to say

“J’onn I’m going to bring him in here the moment he’s old enough. He’s going to know the truth about his father. And you will see him.” It was not up for discussion

“I was wondering if we could call him Jeramiah. After my father.” I suggested

“Yes, he should be named after the person you loved most and the man whom saved my life.” 

“You ae the person I love most. And don’t you forget that J’onn J’onzz.” I pointed playfully at him he grinned, even in these terrible moments of my life I could still make J’onn smile.

“Is there someone you would like his second name to be?” I asked looking at him

“Well I was thinking my father’s name.” 

“What was your father’s name?” He had never told me this before

“D’aryn. He use to tell me all the fables in our culture. I remember once my sister had hidden me in the house and then forgotten all about me. I will always remember my father’s face when he found me fast asleep in his closet.” He started to chuckle covering his mouth with his hand

“How old were you?” I was laughing my head off thinking of J’onn falling asleep tucked away in a closet

“I was only about 7. Still an infant.” 

“I wish I could have seen that.” I was still laughing my head off 

“I could show you, if it weren’t for this blasted cell.” I sobered up immediately suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach that made me reel over.

“Alex, are you alright?” I heard J’onn ask anxiously 

“It seems that Jeramiah D’aryn J’onzz wants me to move.” I stood up carefully a small bump on my tummy was starting, it wouldn’t be long until it was obvious that I was expecting. I would have to take time off work, meaning that I wouldn’t see J’onn until after he was born. 

“Agent Danvers, There are some news report that you should see.” Vasquez interrupted us I turned around and followed her out the door giving one more glance at J’onn.

“What was once a symbol of hope is now a symbol of fear. Early this morning, Supergirl arrived at the scene of a crime at West National City Bank.” I saw to my shock everyone screaming like she was going to hurt them

“But instead of the usual cheers, Supergirl's intervention was met with scepticism and fear. Some say Supergirl was under a mind-altering drug when she attacked the city. But she turned against our people once.” I watched in anger as the reporter kept on discrediting my sister.

“The question on everyone's minds, what's to stop her from turning against us again?” She finished dramatically 

“Vasquez!” I snapped 

“Yes?” She came hurriedly towards me

“Where is the paper work that needs to be filled out?” I asked thinking that I had a real big job, I had to now fill out the directors and my paperwork, I thought that would be a good job to do to calm my anger.

Vasquez seemed to understand that so she quickly handed me the files and I settled down at the desk in front so I could be kept updated.

I was half way through the tedious paper work. I had not realized that J’onn had filled out so much paper work after every fight. That was why if he wasn’t with me he had been here. Suddenly the news report changed and it didn’t seem to affect anyone but me.

“The real question is the identity of the alien who defeated Supergirl during her reign of terror.” I heard the man’s voice and looked up to see a picture of J’onn blaring in front of me, no one seemed to be looking at it expect for me. 

“Who is this scary, powerful and potentially dangerous monster?” I got up, I couldn’t listen to a news reporter say things about someone he didn’t even know. He wasn’t scary or dangerous. Okay he was powerful but he had never done anything to hurt anyone.

I walked away seeing the agents looking at me curiously as I headed towards the prisoner cells. I walked in to see the figure of Hank Henshaw sitting eating Chocos. 

“You don't look so dangerous shoving Chocos in your face.” I commented sitting beside him on the other side of the cell

“How did you know they were my favourite?” He asked looking at me

“You lock them up under your desk with a complicated password, only you would do that if that was your favourite. Also you eat them at 3AM in the morning.” I stated matter-of-factly

“You have to stop these visits.” He looked at me

“I like taking care of you for once.” I commented, it was nice he had always protected me it was nice for me to return the favour.

“My mission as Hank Henshaw was to protect you.” He looked down flinging the packet away

“Missions change.” I knew he wouldn’t budge, not on this.

“Not this one. Which is why I'm telling you, you have to distance yourself.” He pointed at me accusingly 

“Don't check in on me. Stop bringing me cookies. Just say you never knew about me.” Gulped slowly

“Say I betrayed you.” He whispered sadly almost desperate to not ask this of me 

“I would never do that.” I jumped up looking at him, I would never ever say that. Not in even at the end of time

“There has to be a reckoning, Alex. An alien lied and took command of a government organization. This doesn't end in people getting fired, or even going to jail.” He looked at me then to the ground

“People get disappeared for this sort of thing.” He whispered

“And I will not let that happen to you.” He got up fiercely as if he could fight anyone whom wanted to hurt me

“They're going tear this place apart looking for whoever helped me.” I got up pacing around to where he would see me, see that I wasn’t going to back away.

“I'll lie, I'll convince. I will do everything that you taught me to do. But I'm not abandoning you.” I saw him look up I felt myself start to choke on air

“This is rock bottom.” I whispered letting him know that I was going to stand for him

“I know what vows I made, And I will be true to you even when my heart takes its last beat.” I finished he looked at me and nodded, I saw love, gratitude and respect shine in his eyes.

“Ma'am, you need to come out here right now.” Vasquez interrupted again but she sounded really serious. 

I called Kara and she was with me before I got out to the front. To my astonishment I saw my fellow agents being searched and looking rather put-out. I was looking around for a commanding face, someone whom I could ask what was happening. 

Suddenly I heard Kara’s shocked voice “Major Lane? What are you doing here?”

Suddenly I spotted Lucy in an army uniform. Suddenly a familier unwanted face came out to defend her. 

“She's with me.”

“And who are you?” Kara asked I cringed I knew who this was, someone whom I prayed would not turn up 

“Colonel James Harper. United States Marines Corps.” He introduced himself to Kara whom looked surprised at such an official title. 

“The Pentagon ordered a joint task force to investigate J'onn J'onzz's infiltration of this agency.” Lucy sighed thinking that Supergirl’s confused face was for this. 

“They want to know what he's done and who knew about it. So everyone here will be interviewed. All activities, all communications scrutinized.”

“Sounds like a witch-hunt.” I snarled before I could stop myself, without J’onn I had some trouble controlling my hormones 

“This is an internal investigation done by the book to identify, remove and ultimately prosecute enemies of the state.” He glared at me we were seizing each other up

“And you're here as our legal counsel to protect our civil rights?” Kara looked at Lucy and before she could answer Harper cut her off 

“She's here because this investigation required someone familiar with the players, someone the government could trust.” He looked at me and I replied with a glare. We weren’t going to get on well. 

“To help cut through the subterfuge.” He finished 

“I'm concerned everyone here has been compromised by him. You should be too.” Lucy was trying to calm the situation

“Which is why we need to figure out who knew what when, and uncover anything J'onn J'onzz and his confederates were planning.” What the hell could J’onn have been planning? It wasn’t like he wanted war. He hated war. These people were right idiots. 

“We'll deal with the question of your loyalties later.” He snipped at me I just bit my tongue to stop myself form saying anything stupid. My loyalties were to my husband. 

“Take the Martian to the interrogation room. We start with him.” He ordered one of his agents 

As soon as they were out of earshot Kara turned to me.

“They can’t find out about your child.” She turned to me

I just nodded trying to spot J’onn. I soon saw him being escorted to the interview room. I saw him looking over at all the other agents searching for me. He spotted me and I saw his terrified eyes lock into mine. I suddenly could hear his thoughts.

Alex lie to them.

J’onn

I love you 

Suddenly the connection broke and I saw that I was staring after him and Kara pulled me gently away to the screens where they showed J’onn being interviewed. It was a protocol to make sure that he wouldn’t try to get away.

I watched as James Harper and Lucy Lane sat across from him and started to question. There were no speakers but I was desperate t know what they were asking and what J’onn was saying.

I leaned over to Kara sometimes having a super hearing sister came in handy “What can you hear?” I was watching the screen like a hawk trying to read their body language. I could see something was wrong by the way Harper had gone up to J’onn and sneered into his ear. And J’onn’s expression he knew who to hide his emotions but he knew that I would be watching. Basic protocol he knew. 

Suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kara turned sharply rubbing her forehead.

“What? What's wrong?” Scared that she had heard something bad

“They've done something. They're blocking me out.” I looked at her in astonishment, which meant J’onn probably didn’t have any powers on him.

I watched everything feeling helpless suddenly Kara spoke up.

“They've been in there for hours. We have to get in there.” Kara was pacing restlessly 

“And implicate ourselves as accessories? We won't be any use to J’o…Hank if they lock us up with him.” I remembered just in time that I wasn’t meant to know his name

“I'd like to see them try and lock me up.” Kara snarled 

I sighed. They could lock her up, they had the power to do anything they wanted to her or J’onn.

-00-

I was telling them everything about how I had gotten here and some memories that I didn’t want to dredge up. I was in the middle of my memories when Lucy interrupted.

“You can't expect us to believe you saved Jeremiah Danvers. He was on a mission to kill you.” She sounded sceptical 

“You asked for the truth.” I said resignedly 

“What is truth to you, J'onn? Wearing skin that doesn't belong to you? Or pretending to be someone or something you're not?” I didn’t need the preach 

“I did not kill Jeremiah Danvers.” I growled/spat at him, he was Alex’s father I would never have done that.

“Then how did he die?” Lucy asked I started again beong thrown back into that jungle where I had run in fear just wanting a home. 

“Fire won't kill you.” I remember Jeramiah warming his hands trying to keep warm in that cold night

“But it will prevent me from freezing to death tonight. Unless you're willing to… cuddle.” He put in and all I done was turn around feeling a blush creep up my face, I don’t think he had thought that I would be “cuddling” his daughter just a few years later. 

“You don't like fire, do you?” He stated seeing me shied away from the flames reminding me of those flames that were so much higher and hotter leaping over my city. 

 

“My planet burned to death.” I explained 

“What planet are you from?” He sounded truly interested 

“Mars.” I replied remembering Earths name for my home

“So there is life on Mars.” He sounded awe-struck 

“Was.”

“How many others escaped?” 

“I am the last.” I sunk onto my knees feeling the pain all over again

“I'm sorry.”

“You are here to kill me.”

“No. No, no, no. The agency that I work for, they pinned you as a threat. That was before you saved me. Before I learned that you're not a danger.” I looked at him interested wondering how he could see so much in me other then what I looked like. A lot like Alex. I thought remembering how she hadn’t seen the monster that I had thought myself to be, but had only seen the good in me.

“You're a refugee. Like my daughter. This one, here, Kara.” He pulled out a picture from his pocket and came over to show me

“She's adopted. She's not from here either.” He gave a meaningful glance towards me 

He then pointed to an older looking girl with long brown hair next to Kara

“That one, Alex. She's tough.” I reflected on how true that statement was. She was strong. 

“They both are, in their own way.” I took the picture into my hand and looked at them

“Alex.” I rolled her name in my mouth at the time it had felt weird, now it was second nature to me.

“I too had daughters.” I passed the photo back thinking of my two daughters K’ym and T’ania 

“When I link back up with my team, I'm going explain to them who you are, and what you did for me.”

“I'm not a threat.” I hated being thought of in that way, I hated war and hurting of others. I had seen too much suffering.

“I know that. But humans can be ignorant. Especially when they're scared. But I will do everything in my power to help keep you safe. Help you find your place here.” 

“I'm Jeremiah Danvers. You can consider me a friend.” He extended a hand out to me I looked at it for a second considering my options but I decided that I trusted him

“I am J'onn J'onzz.” I took his hand into mine suddenly I heard something

“Someone is here.” I looked over shoulder just before I felt something painful hit my shoulder, I fell to the ground grunting trying to stop the blinding pain seeping from my shoulder. 

“No, no, no. Stop.” I heard the man named Jeramiah scream at the figure that was standing over me

“I got him!” He shouted in happiness 

“Stop, stop, stop! No, he Stop!” That man earlier was shouting at the man I knew to be Hank Henshaw 

“I designed these bullets especially for you, Martian.The most powerful being on the face of this earth. You know who called you that?” I looked at him in utter confusion since when have I been powerful, I had been helpless to stop my family from perishing in front of me as I tried to get the White Martians to stop. 

“Superman. Sure means something, coming from him.”

“I mean you no harm.” I whispered 

Suddenly he fired his gun I felt more pain stab me in my chest all I could do was lay there once again helpless

“No! Hank, stop. Please.” 

I felt my skin grow over the wound but the pain…the pain was still there. “Heard a rumour you could regenerate.” He stated 

“Best finish you off quick.” He aimed his gun and I closed my eyes starting to pray, knowing that soon I would be dead.

“Stop. He's a good man. He's a good…” I saw to my shock that Jeramiah had stepped up and was trying to pull Hank of me. I saw hate fill his eyes. 

“He's not a man.” He shouted powering up his weapon. Suddenly he was knocked of me and I saw to my horror Jeramiah and Hank battling. It was obvious that Hank was the better fighter but Jeramiah was smart. He pushed over the side of the cliff and I heard Hank give out one last scream before crashing to his death. At least it would be quick. 

I crawled over to where Jeramiah was lying praying that he wasn’t dead. I turned him over and to my dismay I saw a blade was shoved deeply into his stomach. He looked at me.

“Take care of my girls.” He whispered and I saw him grab the picture of his daughters and slip it into my hands. A gesture telling me that he wanted me to watch over them. I stepped away as I saw him take his last breath, this man had died for me. 

I looked down at the photo and vowed to look after his girls.

“From that day forward, I took on the responsibility of being the director of the DEO. And this "disguise" actually allowed me to prevent many actual alien attacks. I dedicated my life to protecting this world.” I brang myself back to the present after I had finished my story spiting at them.

“And if you want to take me down for being different, so be it.” I spat remembering how brutal the real Hank had been. 

“This isn't about being different.” Lucy sighed 

“Maybe you planned to build an alien army.” I rolled my eyes at Harper 

“With who? My whole race is dead.” I spat

“Who better to protect Earth from aliens than an alien?” I asked them 

“What better place to take down our world than from inside the organization tasked with protecting it?” Harper backfired 

“All I've done is bring honour to this department, to this name. Before I came along, Hank Henshaw was a sorry excuse for a man.” I remember reading his mind to find out all the information that I had needed. He had been pathetic. 

“Hank Henshaw was my best friend. And he dedicated his life to keeping this country safe. And you murdered him.” Actually technically Jeramiah murdered him. But I wasn’t going to dishonour the person whom had saved me

“I think we have everything we need.” Lucy Lane got up and I looked down knowing that I was doomed

Two agents grabbed me roughly putting me in chains before shoving me out the door. I was paraded down the DEO hallways where everyone would see me. I kept my head up, I was not ashamed of who I was. 

“Where are you taking him?” I heard a familiar voice call down the hallway her voice breaking as she marched strongly down towards me.

Alex. 

“Hey, you need to step back.” Harper tried to order her, I saw all the agents looking at her in astonishment, and she was standing up to what the deemed a traitor. 

“I've worked for that man for the last two years. He's never endangered this planet. He's protected it.” She marched up to Harper not backing down

“Two years? This alien is over 300 years old. Two years is like a coffee break to him.” He laughed 

“He saved my life more times than I can count.” She retaliated 

“He's the best, most honourable man that I know.” Her voice went softer as she looked over at me I saw tears start up in her eyes when I saw her eyes wander down to my chained hands. 

“He's not a man.” Alex didn’t even give him a right to a glance she was just looking at me our eyes locking with each other. I saw all her memories off us pass through her eyes. Everyone was watching us muttering looking at Alex and I.

“Where are you taking him?” Kara asked her hands on her hips 

“Where he belongs.” I bowed my head knowing that this wasn’t good. Not at all.

Suddenly I felt him shove me forwards I didn’t even put up a fight. I turned my head I knew now for certain that this was going to be the last time I would see Alex.

“And Danvers, since you have so much to say about him, you're next.” As he pushed me forwards for a split second I refused to move staring at Alex taking her into my mind like a photo that I could keep.

Alex, I love you. Tell our son that I love him to. Even if I don’t get to see him, tell him I’m sorry that I can’t be there for him. All my thoughts were sent to Alex whom I saw had tears streaming down her cheeks

Don’t say that, J’onn. He will see you. I will see you again. I love you so much. I saw fierce stubbornness in her eyes. Suddenly couldn’t see her, I was being forced forward.

“J’onn.” I heard her voice say one last time before I lost all contact with her.

-00-

As soon as J’onn was out of sight those two goons that had been doing Harpers bidding came and took me to the interview room. I waited and I saw Harper and Lane come in and sit down it was all I could do not to scream at them. Suddenly Jeramiah must have felt something was wrong and kicked out. I gasped winded for a split second. 

“You were Director Henshaw's right hand. I find it hard to believe that he kept you in the dark. Or that you'd allow yourself to be kept in the dark.” He commented attaching the lie detector to me I couldn’t help grinning J’onn had trained me to be able to lie with one of these on.

“Turn it on. Ask your questions. I've got nothing to hide, Colonel.” Okay that one was a lie but I was just getting warmed up

“We'll see about that.” He growled and Lucy reached over and turned it on

“Is your name Alexandra Danvers?” She asked 

“Alex. Yes.” That was my first lie, my name was Alex J’onzz. 

“Did you know that Hank Henshaw was being impersonated by an alien criminal when you were recruited?” They asked 

“He is not a criminal.” I whispered 

“Answer the question, Agent Danvers.” 

“I did not know that Hank was being impersonated by an alien refugee when I was being recruited to the DEO.” I answered trying my best to keep my temper in check.

“The man who recruited me, the man that I believed to be Hank Henshaw, he saved my life.” I was suddenly flung into my embarrassment of a past. I had been partying taking drugs and drinking way to much then what was considered safe. 

“Hank Henshaw or J'onn J'onzz, or whatever you want call him gave me a home. A purpose. I served him with honour, and I'm proud of that.”

“You're the ones who should be ashamed of yourselves.” I whispered they were taking away my husband and a father. Just because they were scared 

“Well, that's all very heartwarming, but it still doesn't answer the million-dollar question.” Harper sneered 

“Did you know that Hank Henshaw was an alien?” They both looked at me their eyes piercing through me 

“No.” That one word had been the hardest lie of my life, the hardest word I had probably ever said, I was lying about my husband. Both Harper and Lucy were looking at the machine waiting for something to come up but when it just stayed the same they both gave out sighs.

“Well, congratulations, Agent Danvers. The only thing you're guilty of is being duped by the very creature you were meant to be hunting. Which makes you a terrible agent.” Oh I was a one of the best agents I had just succeed in lying to a Colonel and a qualified legal correspondent 

“But lucky for you, not a criminal.” He finished he got up but Lucy was looking at me closely and I saw her eyes land on my wedding ring.

“Wait.” She called out to a retreating Harper whom turned around the moment he heard her voice

“She's lying. Her ring on her wedding finger is an exact match to the one I saw on J’onn’s finger. And did you see how they were looking at each other earlier on. And some of the agents told me about how she spent excessive time in his prison cell.” She was pointing out everything that could lead only to one conclusion

“She’s married to him, get the Agents to check city council records see if they can find a record of marriage under Hank Henshaw and Alexandra Danvers.” She ordered one of her henchmen

Not a minute later did they come back with our marriage record.

“And now you're under arrest.” Lucy Lane finished after looking at the official documents 

Two of her Agents grabbed my roughly and put me in chains that wrapped around my waist before cuffing my hands. They stopped me from trying to run since every time I moved they cut into me sharply.

“Also get one of the doctors to check her, she has been sleeping with a Martian after all.” Lucy ordered I just stood there silently glaring at her.

We walked out and once again I was paraded in front of my ex-fellow agents whom stopped to gasp in shock at seeing me in chains and under arrest. 

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the DEO “Hey! What the hell is going on? You can't do this.” Kara Blustered up in her Supergirl uniform looking stricken

“Where is she going?” Kara asked frantically

“Same place I'm taking your little green friend. Project Cadmus.” I gasped, No, no I thought this can’t happen

“Cadmus? What is Project Cadmus? What is Project Cadmus?” She called out as they marched me away her yells becoming more and more panicked I looked behind me at her and I saw that she was worried was an understatement. Fear was what was in her eyes.

Fear was the exact right emotion for Project Cadmus. 

Is was marched up to the lab where Dr. Hamilton looked completely surprised to see me there in handcuffs. 

“Dr. Hamilton we need you to perform a basic medical evaluation over Danvers.” Harper ordered him, I gave him a pleading look but knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop them finding out.

“Yes sir.” He replied looking rather confused as they propped me on a bench not taking of my chains and having to armed agents escorting me. He grabbed a needle and took a blood sample. This is it, they’re all going to know now. 

He ran a few basic test on me and put the blood sample through the lab, I waited knowing that soon it will all be over. I refused to be embarrassed as the Agents came past. I saw as the test results came back and Hamilton looked thoroughly shocked.

“Sir, I’ve got the results back.” 

“Anything noteworthy, Hamilton?” Harper barked out giving him a cold hearted stare

“Well um…it seems that Agent Danvers is pregnant, with a Martians child.” He coughed awkwardly not able to look me in the eye, I refused to be embarrassed or to regret what I had done. I heard shocked gasps and the tension in the air rise dramatically. I knew that within the next few hours everyone at the DEO would know my not-so-secret secret. 

“Get rid of it.” Harper said coldly looking at me

“Sorry?” Hamilton looked thoroughly confused

“Get rid of the child.” He repeated I gasped in shock, everyone in the room was looking at him in worry, but none of them stood up to him. Hamilton looked sick as he nodded.

“Yes sir.” He replied he bent down to me and whispered

“For what it’s worth, I’m so sorry.” 

“Please no, you can take me. But please don’t.” I begged suddenly all my dignity was lost all I could think of was my son. My child. I saw Lucy look at me horror struck, I knew she hadn’t expected this to happen.

“This will be quick.” Hamilton whispered and suddenly I felt an emptiness. And I knew my son was gone.

I cried, I didn’t care whom saw me. I just cried for my son.

For I had lost him.

-00-

I was pacing around restlessly in my cell. I hadn’t heard anything. I didn’t know whether Alex was safe or not, what if they had found out. No they couldn’t have. She was one of the best liars I knew. I couldn’t sit or stand still for a second.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of sliding that alerted me to the fact that someone was coming in. I looked up expecting to see Harper coming in to gloat more. But everything that I had feared to happen happened.

I watched in shock as I saw Alex in chains that wrapped around her and agents that I had worked with were shoving her along. But that wasn’t the worst part. I saw that frightened me the most was Alex’s red eyes. She had been crying.

Suddenly I saw one of my agents knock her roughly I was scared for Alex what had they done to her? 

“GET YOUR HANDS OF HER!” I roared as I saw Alex stumble over giving out a sharp cry of pain

“J’onn.” She looked up and whispered when she saw me. Suddenly the cell door opened and I saw her being pushed in. She didn’t even out up a fight. She fell forward and I caught her I noticed something different an=bout her but I couldn’t figure out what.

She started to cry and I took her into my arms holding her close. It had been weeks since I could touch her. She was sobbing into my chest as I stocked her back.

“Shh, Alex. Just breathe, just breathe.” I done my best to comfort her still not knowing what was different

“What did they do to you?” I asked I couldn’t care less if anyone was watching us I saw that Lucy was the only one still standing there. Watching us with what looked like a bit of sorrow.

“I’m so sorry J’onn. I tried…I tried…but I couldn’t…” She was gasping for breath still crying suddenly I realized what was different. I couldn’t sense the connection with my son anymore.

“They didn’t…” I looked up struck with pain

“I’m sorry.” Alex gasped her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the tears were streaming down her face and the look of grieve and loss clearly on her face.

I looked at her I had once again lost. Another of my blood killed. I couldn’t do anything but cry. I pulled Alex into a tight comforting hug and cried. 

We both cried for our son.

A while later

We both were sitting leaning against the inside of the cell holding hands not saying anything. What was there to say? Suddenly the door opened and a bunch of the DEO agents and Harper came through.

They opened the cell door and J’onn jumped up standing protectively in front of me. I was standing up wondering what was happening. I saw Norton standing there not looking at as. Suddenly there was a swarm of agents in our cell roughly grabbing J’onn. Some of them came for me and when J’onn saw them grab me he got angry.

“STAY OF HER!” He shouted knocking one of the agents off me

“Prisoner not cooperating. Open fire.” I heard Harpers voice sneer, I looked up and saw that all the agents looked uncomfortable at the thought of shooting their old boss and fellow agent. Suddenly Harper was up here and before I could react he punch J’onn to the floor.

“J’ONN!” I gave out a yelp I fell onto my knees beside a stunned alien.

“Alex, I’m so sorry.” He whispered before I was pulled up to my feet. I saw one of the agents try to retain him, I lashed out knocking out the agent behind me and to my dismay it had one of the trainee’s that I had taught. 

I ran forward to reach J’onn. Everything seemed to happening in a blur I lashed out trying to stop them from hurting him or myself. Suddenly I saw Harper lift his pistol aiming it at me. I dodged it luckily missed me. I reached J’onn whom was looking at me sorrowfully. I clung to him desperately.

“J’onn I love you.” Before one of the agents pulled me away I saw Harper watch the whole scene I think a little too gleefully. 

J’onn was put into chains while I had handcuffs on. We were escorted to a truck that I hadn’t seen before on the premises. We were seated in the back and I was handcuffed meagrely while I saw J’onn being cuffed in such a way that he couldn’t hardly move.

As soon as we were on the road Harper started to gloat.

“When we get to Cadmus, I'm going find out how you overcome peoples' minds. How you steal their bodies. What makes you tick.” He was looking eager at the prospect, while J’onn looked thoroughly exasperated and sick. 

“You're going dissect me.” He rolled his eyes at such an elaborate speech for something so hideous 

“Cadmus is not some Area 51 house of horrors, Martian. It's a necessary place. A place where we can unlock secrets to save American lives.”

“Human lives.” He added distastefully 

“So, you're going dissect him.” My voice broke as I thought of what they were going to do to him, it was disgusting 

“I'm protecting the world.” He was justifying himself for something horrendous 

“You're pathetic.” I snarled looking at Harper 

“And you're a traitor.” He stated 

“So get comfortable, Agent Danvers, because you belong to Cadmus now. And don’t think I don’t have plans for you.” He added hazily 

I looked up in fear. My eyes locked into J’onn’s whom seemed to be terrified at what was happening. 

“Sir, behind us. Sir, we've got two bogies.” The radio from the front broke into the silence I felt hope lift up inside me. Was there still a chance for us? 

“Take them out.” I felt the truck swerve dangerously and J’onn was trying to break his chains but all that was happening was bruises growing along him arms. I looked for the device that was holding J’onn in containment. 

“They're wearing body armour.” Sounded a voice after a series of gunshots, Nope there were not wearing body armour. That was a kryptonian. 

Suddenly the truck screeched to a halt and if it were not for these cuffs I would have been flung painfully across the floor. But Harper was taken by surprise, he fell to the ground and the treacherous device onto the floor. I saw J’onn look at it in hope. 

Suddenly it was right next to my boot. I lifted my boot and smashed it. They should have contained me properly, I smirked. Suddenly I heard metal being broken and I saw J’onn rise ripping free of his chains. Anger like I had never seen before shone across his brown eyes.

Harper looked thoroughly scared. As he should after killing J’onn’s son. First J’onn ripped me out of my bonds before grabbing Harper roughly by the neck and flinging him against the wall. He was pushing him into the wall probably a bit harder than appropriate. But I couldn’t care less.

He passed me a gun and I shoved it into my belt. I saw J’onn was about to release him I walked up and punched him in the face giving him a wound that will hurt for a while yet.

J’onn looked over at me understanding my anger the smallest of a smile flicked across his lips before he turned onto Harper. I saw him take his head into his hands.

“Do it, do it, Martian. Be a monster. Prove me right.” Even in what could well be his last moments he still had to gloat. But I knew we couldn’t kill him. 

“J’onn.” I said his name placing a hand onto his back knowing that this should calm him down

“It's all right. I've gotten better at this.” Suddenly I knew what he was going to do and smiled, for I knew we couldn’t kill him but it was going to give me immense joy to wipe his memory. 

“I'm not going kill you, Colonel, I'm just going make you forget what happened here tonight.” His eyes turned bright red and I saw him close his eyes to concentrate. 

Suddenly he gave out a startled yell and fell against the wall gasping for breath. I was terrified that something was happening to him. What if was having some kind of heart attack? I ran towards him trying to steady him.

“J'onn. J'onn, are you okay?” I shouted he nodded slowly anchoring himself onto the wall, he looked really confused and start struck. 

“I, uh, I saw into Harper's mind. I saw him.” His eyes looked into mine hope, fear and terrible guilt were in them 

“Who?” Who could make him this shocked

“Jeremiah.” He was looking at me in dawnment 

“I saw him at Project Cadmus. Alex, he's alive.” He gasped and I felt tears start to drip of me

“Your dad's alive.” His joyful voice filled the room making me gasp, cry and stammer in shock and relief.

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him hard and long. I had nearly lost him he had nearly died. But here he was telling me that my father was alive. 

“Um, sorry to interrupt but you two should get going before the military call in reinforcements.” To my shock I heard Lucy’s awkward voice fill the truck

“Alex!” I heard Kara call out when she saw me, suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug. After we had assured each other that we were fine I started to explain to Kara what J’onn had seen.

“For him to still be around after all this time.” Kara was pacing restlessly around me 

“I'm going to get him back.” I told her strongly I would find him 

“We're going get him back.” It was a promise that he meant to keep

“I'm coming with you.” She announced 

“I'm a fugitive now. I'm on the run.” 

“Let me take you to the Fortress of Solitude where you'll be safe. Let me find Jeremiah.” Even if that was an option I wasn’t going to leave J’onn in the ditch. 

“Kara, I have to do this.” I saw her start to get teary eyed

“Hey, have faith in me, like I have in you.”

“What am I going do without you?” She gasped 

“You don't need me. You never have.” I laughed thinking of all the times we had spent together fights, laughter and of course grief. 

“Well, you still took care of me anyway.”

“Yeah, look how great you turned out.” I pointed towards her proud of what she had become

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” We hugged and after we had finished wishing each other good luck and being absolute softies Lucy Lane approached me.

“Alex, I’m sorry I should have…” Lucy started obviously feeling guilty for what had happened to me 

“Hey, hey. You couldn’t have done anything. You were just doing your job. I wouldn’t want you to be a fugitive to because of something that you couldn’t have stopped anyway.” 

“Can you ever forgive me?” She asked

“Lucy, you saved me and the person that I love. You don’t need forgiveness.” 

“Don't worry. She'll be okay.” I heard J’onn comforting Kara 

“I know. She has you.” I walked towards them knowing that I would be going soon

“We both have you.” I saw J’onn giving out a huge smile at Kara he looked at me.

“Let’s go.” I offered and climbed onto my bike and I saw J’onn take the lead and I followed smiling.

I had lost my job. I was a fugitive. But at least I had a mission.

To find my father.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR KILLING JERAMIAH J'ONZZ! But besides that I like how this story turned out and for once I done it in daylight(well in the middle of maths class actually) but still at least it wasn't midnight.  
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
